Being human
by NezuVIX
Summary: The people I see around me have colour, the colour of hope. No matter how hard this life gets, we all need to stay strong. But along the lines of hope...why do I feel like something big is going to come up? Is this..the feeling loving someone again? Am I ready for this? Daryl DxOc
1. Lesson one: Ruins

Lesson One: Ruins

_Avril raised her remote clicking the next button checking out every single news channel seeing the exact same thing over and over again, she felt her fiance, Dylan, arm wrap around her shoulder pulling Avril close into him, she starred at Dylan letting out a small smile, he smiled back and we both countinue to watch the horror thats going on with on Tvin America._

"_News reporter Jen here for you today, live on Fox news, reporting from Atlantia, As you can see today there have been many sick people roaming around the streets and at this moment the Goverment is trying to get everything under control. It may be very difficult to get these sick people to the Hospital to get the treatment they need. But don't worry everyone things will be right under control once this problem have been figured out." Avril watched the News shaking her head a bit, watching the Chaos occur. She knew that Jen was lieing, shes lieing to the country of America giving them lies, and more lies saying this are going to be ok. These people are quote "sick"._

_She knew in the bottom of her heart things aren't going to be ok, things aren't going to be fine, the first thing she found out that people have been sick and have been roaming the streets. The goverment in America made sure that all civilians can't leave the country. Even if the people are here on Vacation, or here to visit a family. They can't have anyone leaving, and they mean _**no one**_. _

_God if Avril have a chance to go on a plane right now, she would take Dylan and her family on it, and head straight back to their home country. _

_Canada. _

_She let out small sigh and decided to turned the TV off, not wanting to hear anymore of this crap the news have been feeding to people and burried her head into Dylan's chest. "Dylan...were going to make it right?" She spoked softly, Dylan ran his hand threw Avril's hair and gave her a small smile. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.  
"Of course were going to make it, we just need to stick together right? We already have everything planned out for the group, things are going to me ok."_

_"I hope so..." She spoke trailing off, "The thing is Dylan, Right now I understand were all together , but what happens if something goes wrong?" _

_Dylan laugh softly and ruffled Avril's hair a bit, he took his arms off around my arm and soon wrap them around her waist pulling her in into him, closer then before and rest his head on Avril's shoulder blade, kissing it slightly. _

"_I promise, things are going to be ok, I know it."_

_Avril raised an eyebrow, and soon smiled, she stood up getting out of Dylan's grasp, and soon have her body facing his, and wrap her arms around his neck, slowly starting to lean in and whispered to him softly.  
"Will you keep your word on that?"_

_Dylan leaned into Avril placing his soft warm lips upon hers. He didn't kiss her roughly nor to lightly. It was just right, a kiss full of passion, and love. That kiss means so many things and all Avril knows that his the one. While kissing Dylan, she could feel him snaking his arm around her waist once more and pulled away nodding his head a bit. He raised his arm, soon cupping Avril's face smiling. _

"_I will."_

_The moment the fragment of Avril's memory made her smile, it suddenly become dark, and soon suddennly flashed the memory that she only wished was a bad dream._

_The perfect moment that Avril was remembered suddenly disappeared infront of her eyes. All thats replaced now is the horror moment of her family dieing right infront of her, blood splattered everywhere, screaming pirceing into her ears. Everything happened all at once, she could see Dylan, fighting off those...things trying to protect her and Jake._

_Everything suddenly went into slow motion._

_Avril heard the father clock tick every moment that went by. All she could do is just locked gazed on her beloved Dylan, seeing that he is fighting to hard, with his life on the line to protect her and Jake._

_Dylan slowly hit another one of those things right in the head, and turned around quickly and locked eyes with her. She could see so many emotions going threw Dylan's eyes, so many at once. She felt like she could cry so much, but she somehow couldn't. _

_Within the next moment, all she could hear that stabbed her hears was her beloved Dylan screaming at her.  
"GO!" _

I snapped my eyes opened suddenly jumping up from my seat a little and look around to see where I am. I looked the sight thats right infront of me to only realize that I'm on the highway, basically in the middle of all of the Traffic Jam going on, due to the Evacuation of Atlantia. I quickly look back at my seat to only see my little brother Jake, sitting there with our Dog molly in his lap, sleeping soundly and peacefully. Besides that, I could see in seat behind him and the trunk that theres making sure I have all the things.

A large tent packed? Check.

Our suitcare and duffle-bags filled with clothes that can prepare us for four seaons? Check.

Pillows, blankets and Toiletries? Check.

Two cots,? Check

A big cooler that's filled with Water and Drinks? Check

Food? Check

"Hmmmm..." I lifted my head a bit higher to see my bag of weapons next besides my little bro, I laugh a tiny but. To realize that I have such good luck when it comes to finding things. Before we evacuated Atlantia, My brother and I came across a weapon and gun shop before leaving Atlantia. The ridculous part about this story is that no one was in the story, and no one bothered to come into the story and steal these piece of beauties. A bag of guns, rifles, and rounds, After basically entering the gun shop, and stole as much weapons as I can, before the cops or the Army found out. I never knew there was so many weapons in one place. This is the only thing thats better when it comes to Canada.

Guns.

Lots, and lots of them.

I will be forever greatful for finding such a piece of beauty. I will be forever greatful for god for helping me lead to a place. But at the same time, at this point, god probably wants me to go off on my own, no longer needing his help.

And that's is something I'm going to do. I look over my seat to see that my beautiful sword is sitting there, ready to be picked up and ready for a hell of a fight at any time. I smiled a bit and sighed in relief. So glad and so happy that I got luck.

Oh right, back to my checklist.

Making sure that my guns and swords are secure?

Check.

Basically, what ever is in my step dad's Jeep, I mentally checked all of the things thats in it, and made sure its there. All of our items from my Family summer home in Atlantia is in here. Before we ended up on a highway with thousands of other people head of me. Knew that it's no longer safe here in Atlantia. So of course everyone who was smart enough, quickly packed their bags, all of the things they need and carry, and evacuated the city right away. Lucky for me, I made sure that all the things that my little brother and I need have at the house, is basically in the large, black jeep. Of course only important stuff that can help us survive.

I have no idea how long I've been here for, but I decided to check out whats going on, I turned my body in my seat a little and reached out my hand, and flicked my little brother's forehead. Causing him to jolt awake and rubbed his new, sore forehead.  
"OW! What was that for?" Jake spoke pouting a bit, rubbing it hoping for the soreness to go away.

"I need you to come with me ok Jake? I want you to be with me at all times,"

"Ok, But did you have to wake me up lik that?" He asked opening the door, stepping out of the Jeep while I do the same.

"Yup."

"Your mean Avril.." Jake said sighing, as soon as he stopped sighing, his attention was soon drawn out to a certian car. I look up to see what his starring and and I looked at him, then back on what his starring at.

I squinted my eyes a bit to see what Jake was looking at and soon layed eyes upon two mothers. One lady have beautiful long brown hair, big brown eyes and a nice white skin. She seems to be hugging a boy that have the same colour hair as her, pale, yet light skin, a bit frickles around the bridge of his nose, and beautiful bright blue eyes who is sitting on the second ladie's car trunk. That must be her son.

Then I turn to the other lady who is sitting on her car trunk have gray and black really short hair with a really nice peachy skin. She also have brown eyes and she seems to be holding a girl with bright, perfect coloured blonde hair, brown eyes that matches her mother's, and nice peachy skin color like her mother. Like mother like daughter. It seems like the children are playing a card game. I felt a good vibe about them.

"Mom I'm hungry," The boy said to his mother, "When can we get some food?"

"Carl, I know your hungry, we are all, and we just have to wait." The mother spoke, smiling sadly.

"Lori, if its ok with you I can give him some food if you like!" The second mother spoke smiling.  
"Oh I can't do that Carol, thats your food!"  
Carol giggled a bit and stood up from her Car's trunk and walked over to the front doors. "No its ok! Let me go see if theres any food for your boy."

When she was about to open the side door of her car, I could see a large man who was smoking, slammed his hand on the side door and glared at her. Sadly if my assumptions is right, that must be her husband...

I couldn't make out on what their saying, but the second mother who I guess I named Carol, suddenly frown and looked like she was about to cry. She walked back over to Lori, Carl, and her daughter and frowned. She apologized to them saying her husband wouldn't let get give him the food. I cluntched my fist a bit and let out a sigh. I turned to my little brother who also noticed the situation, and was also frowning.

"Jake, I want you to into a blue grociery bag, and take out the two egg salade sandwich thats wrap in clear, see threw wrapping."

"Got it sis!" Jake read my mind all to well, he knew what I was about to do. In my family, my mom would refer me and Dylan as a joke "Generous bitches.". And I have to admit but it's true. And I don't blame them.

"Here you go sis! I put the sandwiches in a small back, I also put in two small juice boxes, Is that ok?" He asked. I smiled and him, and ruffled his hair taking the bag from him and opened my door.

"Thats perfect jake." I said hoping out of my Jeep, closing the door. "Stay here ok?Hunk if you need me. I'll come flying."

"Okaaay" Jake sang, and started to cuddle with Molly, who is surprising still asleep.

I approved the kids and took a deep breath in, trying my best to gain the confidence to talk to them. I finally gathered the courage I need. Finally walking up to them. Because of the event that happened earlier. It made me shiver a little and made me fear people a bit. But since this is a special situation. I kinda have to do this, to help them.

"H-hello.." I spoke silently, stopping right infront of them, the mothers and the two children stopped playing their card games and turned their attention to me. They all smiled back to me, whiched made me smile a little.

"My name is Avril,-" I spoke, introducing twiddling my thumbs a bit.,"-and I kinda over-heard your child was hungry...so I wanted to bring this over for you..?" I held out my clear bag, the mother's and the children's eyes widen to see a beautiful wrapped sandwich. Laying right before their eyes. I placed the bag on the trunk where the kids were sitting on. Taking the two sandwiches out, handing one each to the girl and the boy who I heard them say is name Carl. I also passed the two juice boxes and handed it to them. None was able to speak on how shock this scene was. A random young adult, come out of nowhere and hands them food? Huh, I don't blame them.

"The sandwiches are cut in half..so I-If you mothers are hungry, you can share it with your child."

The bruette mother who seemed to snapped out of her stage of shock, suddenly wrapped her arms around me making me jump a little. "Sweet heart, I don't know who you are but my names Lori, this boy here is my son Carl-" Carl looked at Jake and gave him a thumbs up smiling. "-and over here is Carol, and her daughter Sophia! You have no idea how greatful we are for you to do such a kind thing!"

"I-It's no big deal," I whispered, pulling away from the hug, I took the small clear bag and put it in my pocket and started to walk away. But I felt a hand grab my wrist, which made me turn around to see who grabbed it.  
It was the girl's mother, who I believe is name Carol. "But hun, tell us your name? We can never forget you after what you did, you may not think it's not much, but really this means so much! So please do tell us your name!" She spoked letting go of my wrist.

I smiled a tiny bit, and walked away shoving my hands in my pockets. "It's Avril"

After I walked away from the two mothers and child, I could opened my door and jumped into my Jeep and let out a small sigh. I decided to waste time and look around to see who is in few. Most of the cars I've seen didn't really look interesting, but then there was one truck that cought my eye. I looked at my rear-view mirror to see a light, fading turqioise truck right behind me with two rednecks inside.

One was blad, looked like a man around his late thirties wearing a black beater and a black vest with a few symbols on it and a few badges. He have a pair of strong, hard looking brown eyes that is basically screaming out 'fearless'. His arms stick out of his sleeveless vest and looks like its showing off his strong muscles.

Then theres another man that looked younger. Not sure if late twenties or early 30s. He have sandy brown hair and is wearing a brown male tank-top that seems to be sticking to his body. Making his strong body stand out. It made me blush a little bit to see his body like that, not my life, was I ever attracted to another man like this before. Nor hell, _blush_. Then, my heart suddenly skipped a bit when I saw his eyes, his beautiful Hazel blue eyes. It was beautiful I will admit...but there was so many meanings behind it. But...those eyes seemed distant, and...locked out.

I let out a sigh and looked at the back to see my little brother passed out again. I starred at him for a few moment and suddenly heard a big explosion. My eyes shot towards the city, I couldn't exactly see the city, but I knew what happening. My heart suddenly start acheing, realizing that explosion wasn't a friendly one.

The miltary took action,

and started to destroy Atlantia.

I starred at the direction, soon notice Lori running back to Carl and told him to get back into a care. Lori is in a panic. She looked at a man, who was running back with her was I assume was the police officer name Shane.

"For those of you who think this place is no longer safe, and want to go somewhere else better then this hell, follow me!" The so called officer yelled, running back into his car soon to start it up, he soon started to drive somewhere off course that isn't part of the route. I could see after a small care that looked likea pizza deilverer went on ahead of me. I followed. Leaving the course where we were suppose to evacuate 'safelt'. As couple of cars following Shane, and I let out a small sigh, and followed them. I look at the cars that are driving away. I see a big RV, a couple of small cars, a truck, and a big black Jeep which was mine.

After examining the cars, I could hear another explosion making me jump a little.

The moment the world knew about what was happening, the world started to panic, everyone left everything that was once theirs, their home, their work, their lifes, and most of all, a themselves. The world I thought was hell, black and white, barely any colour left in this world, even people were living. It was just...not right.

What I seen right before my eyes, I seen people run as fast as they can, drive as far away from the city thats so called 'safety'. Refugees camp. just away from it all, I hate to say to the helpelss. But theirs no such thing as safety. At least not anymore, why can't people see that? Theres no more safety in this world, not anymore!  
Instead of running away from your problems, instead of running away from the reality, people who is still considered human shouldn't run away anymore, but start to learn the one thing that can help their loves ones, their people, and themselves.

Survival.

People don't know how to share, be a team, the bigger the party the better, hell even cooperation could help the group and the people. Think like one of another, and get along and be like one. In my opnion, the world or the people I considered human is people who haven't given up hope, and will keep on moving forward as human.

But now that the world have gone into ruins, all I see in this world is now just the colour red, the colour of blood, betrayal, insanity, the moment the world went into panic, I no longer think people are human anymore, their all dead.

Thats why, I'm going to be one of those people who will countinue to live. For some reason the cars I see now thats infront of me, or more so with me. Have colour, the colour of hope. They want to like,

As a Human being,

Not a walker.


	2. Lesson two: The Look

Chapter 2: The look.

By the time we reached our destination it was morning. All the campers that followed Shane all arrived at a hill that's far away from the place as possible. It's a nice area we all decided to settle down though. Were basically on top of a hill that has a beautiful Quarry at the bottom of the hill, and the best part about it, is that were miles and miles away from Atlanta, it feels safe.

I mentally slap myself the moment I thought of the word safe.

Safe? I wonder how long until this place is really safe...

I let out a small sigh and kicked my door open jumping out of my jeep, and open the side door to help Jake out of the car, with molly in his hands. I bent down to Jake's height and pet the little beagle who is sleeping soundly and peacefully.

I look at Jake, and then at the kids Sophia and Carl. I look back at the boy and noticed that he wants to go talk to them, I couldn't help but to smile a bit to see that Jake felt like he was back at school all over again. Nervous as a bee.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" I asked tilting my head,

"I-I'm scared too...I feel like they won't like me!"

"Oh don't be a scary cat little brother, just go approach them like you normally would, and introduce yourself!"

"B-But Avril, were not in Canada , were in America!"

"Your point? Sure were in different countries doesn't mean America is mean. Come on Jake, it won't hurt to get to know them, just remember the number one rule, and you know what that is?"

Jake nodded his head, "Always be yourself" He spoke,

"Exactly, now go on you, go make some new friends ok?"

Jake nodded his head and walked towards them introducing himself, right away the kids welcomed him with wide open arms. The kids right away got along as if they were already friends. I'm happy for Jake. After this world went to hell, Jake at least needed some friends, or anything really to keep his mind distracted.

"Alright! Everyone gather around, all kids please go to where Carl and Sophia are and jus' stay there until were done, all of the adults place process where I am so we can discuss our plans for tis' camp."

Everyone nodded and did as they were told, all of the adults gathered around, while the kids stayed in their own little group not being involved with this whole 'Adult things'. I look at the the people around me, seeing who is among us.

"Two blondes who look like their siblings, A kind looking old man with a summer hat, Lori, Carol, the man who seems to look like he was Carol's husband...take note. Look out for him. Parents, a Korean who seems to be around my age. Gotta get to know him, and...oh god." I laid my eyes on the man from last night who was sitting in the truck with Baldy. I looked away from him before he saw me starring. God that would be so embarrassing.

"Alright folks', since we are going to be stickin' together for a while, we might as well introduced ourselves-" I zoned out, to be honest I could care less on what he says. I don't care if his a police police officer or not. Those rules don't apply anymore. I leaned against my Jeep that

I starred up at the sky into the sky, watching the beautiful clouds go by, the bright blue sky blends in well with the puffy white clouds. I saw a couple of birds flew by hearing the birds chirp so brightly and carelessly. Flapping their wings to fly into the air, showing off their freedom. I looked down to the ground, having my smile disappear.

Lucky bastards.

"Ummm, miss?" I heard Shane call out my name, snapping me right back into reality. I turn to stare at him, soon to see that everyone have already done their introductions. Leading me to be the only one who haven't introduced. I blushed slightly, but not bright enough for people to see. "Your' name?"

I placed my hair behind my ear, looking down at the ground arms crossed, god this is so embarrassing, "M-My name is Avril, Avril Tendenilla. I wasn't born here like you folks' nor live in this country at all. I live in Ontario, Canada."

The oldest blonde raised her eyebrow, I believe her name is Andrea, "Why so far away from home?"

"My family and I always come to Atlanta once a year to our family summer home. I wasn't expecting this whole...events to occur." I lifted my head up, to only see the group with shock eyes.

The kind looking old man, who's name is Dale, look at me with sad eyes, "Where is the rest of your family dear?"

I flinched a bit, I chewed the bottom of my lip looked down at the ground again, I let out a sigh, looking at the group with emotionless eyes. The memory of my family...it left me broken, and emotionless. The memories of all of us smiling, have been soon ripped away from me just like that. Remembering the good times, only now ending the memories with the horror. I starred at Dale. Smiling sadly,

"Their dead."

"o-oh..." Dale spoke, suddenly looking down, he walked towards me and have me a comforting hug in front of everyone which caught me a little of guard. A little, I looked at him, blinking a few times to realize what was happening.

The kind looking old man, is giving me a hug.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Avril...I'm so sorry for asking,"

I shook my head a bit, patting Dale's back and pull away from his hug.

"I-It's fine, really, there's no need to be sad about it. I'm fine."

Dale nodded his head, and went back to his place in the circle of the group. Shane cleared his throat and went back to this..'meeting'.

"Alright, now that we have everyone introduced, lets get down to business. Those who have tents make sure you go set it up right after this, once were done setting up those who have weapons and knows how to use a gun well I want you all to follow me, I want to see what you can do. But for those who doesn't have a tent, Dale can let you sleep in his RV. But only if you don't have on."

Shane glanced at the group, and put his hands on his waist. "But sides that, it's highly recommended if your able to share a tent with at least one person that doesn't have one. That way the RV don't be to crowded. Also if you have any food or water make sure you all share it, we will all divide our foods equally, that way its fair for everyone."

I couldn't help but to smirk a little, I looked at Shane, someone reminding me of a communist. God I'm horrible.

"Once that's settled, for those who don't know how to shoot and wants to help, look around the foods for some firewood for the night. First on the list, settle in, second: those who knows how to shoot or fight follow me. Those who doesn't know how too nor just wants to help set up camp. Collect firewood, and sort out the food and drinks. Last, we should be all settled in my nightfall. Your all free to go."

Everyone nodded and did their parts. I walked towards my Jeep opening the trunk and soon started to take out the supplies.

As I took out the large tent, and the two cots I, felt like someone was behind me which caused me to turn around. I turn to see a handsome Korean boy who I saw was in the meeting earlier. If I remembered correctly, I think he was the one who was driving in front of me when we were traveling to the hill.

"Do you need any help?" He asked adjusting his hat, smiling at me.

I nodded my head a bit, turning back to my Jeep. "I-I guess. What I really need help with is just taking out the camping gear." I said quietly.

Glenn looked down beside me, and spotted the big tent and the two cots. "Wow, that tent looks pretty big!"

I nodded. "I-I guess,"

Glenn stood beside me and started to help take out the camping supplies. He took out my suitcase, (Which I ordered him too) with Jake and I's camping clothing and a big bag have have our toiletries in it, and a small fold-able table.

"Out of everyone in this camp, it seems like your the only one who seems to be fully packed and prepared! It looked like you knew this was going to happen!"

I shook my head a bit, closing my Jeep's Trunk. "Not really..I just made sure everything my little brother and I need to survive is here."

"But still, it seems like your a smart thinker."

"T-Thank you Glenn it means a lot," I said bowing my head a little. Which caused Glenn to laugh a bit.

"There's no need to bow your head at me! I just want to help you out, besides it looked like you needed it,"

"T-Thanks..." I said in a whisper, for some reason that cause Glenn to laugh even more.

"Your so adorable, I swear if I see you in battle, I have a feeling that your going to be a bad ass."

I smirked. "Possibly, hey Glen, if you don't want to sleep in the RV, would you like to share a tent with my little brother and I?"

Glenn suddenly started to shine, "Yes!"

I giggled a bit, I took out my keys to my Jeep and locked the car hearing a click. I picked the tent, opening it and started to set it up in front of my Car. Glenn looked at me a bit confused. Causing him to fix his Cap awkwardly and point at what I'm doing. "Ummm...Avril what are you going?"

I look at him, "I'm setting up my tent Glenn, I feel much more comfortable setting up my stuff here. It's near my Jeep, and I prefer to be near it then away from it. Just in case." I said quickly,

Glenn wanted to say more but he didn't question it, he knelt down beside me and started to set up the large tent.

To be honest, I don't know many people very well in this camp nor do I really trust them, sure they all seem like nice people but I hardly even know everyone. So its hard to really trust everyone who you don't know. To be honest I know My brother and I will be sticking with this people for god knows how long, but I still can't help but to not trust everyone here. But until the time comes, I refuse to trust anyone in this camp yet.

But until the time comes, my things, along with Jake's, are off limits. I might as well close my stuff until I know for sure that things are going to be ok. If anything, leave my stuff and the weapons lock inside my Jeep before really doing anything else. Until I know Glenn and the rest of the camps are trust worthy, I'm more then willing to share my weapons in the car. But not now..

I look over at Glenn to see that his already spreading the tent apart and started to set the tent up. Before I did anything else, I took out my Ipod that was laying in there for a while and unlock it checking out the time. 9:00 A.M. I let out a loud sigh and soon locked the ipod once more. Before I put the Ipod away I decided to take that was hanging from the rim of my plaid shirt and put my hair out. But while I was doing so, I have a feeling that someone was watching me.

I decided to tilt the Ipod around to see who is starring at me, and looking within the refection of the mirror to see who is eyeing me. I tilted the Ipod left, right, and all around. But the one thing I didn't check yet was behind me. As I tilt the ipod a bit down more. I notice a certain red-neck starring at me, eyeing me a little but as if I'm a show. I raised my eyebrow a bit and curious why his looking at me.

If anything, I guess his just trying to observe everyone to see what their like, personality wise, their habits, how they function. I couldn't help but to laugh a little but to myself to see that he kind of reminds me of a hunter, a wild animal who observes their enemies and find try to find out about them. He may be able to figure out a person. But if anything, I refuse to let him read me like a book. But still...he seems like an interesting guy. But before I put away my Ipod, I did something that I never thought of doing.

I ended up smirking at Daryl Dixon.


	3. Lesson three: Blush for no reason

I placed my hands on my hips, starring at the tent finally been put together. Everything in the tent have been put in place. One cot that my little brother will sleep on, and two sleeping bags for Glenn and I thatch been placed beside together. Since the tent only have a certain amount of space. I decided to give it to Lori. That way, Carl and Lori don't face to be squished together when they sleep.

Along line with the tent, all of Glenn and I's stuff is in the far back of the tent where the fold-able table is, I hanged a little mirror beside it and placed the toiletries under it in a nice row. I fixed Glenn and I's sleeping bag so that way it'll be more comfortable to sleep on.

I also made sure that in a secret hiding spot in the tent, there is a gun or two in it so that way, if there was a 'walker' (that's what the campers call them) ever entering the tent. A gun is lock and loaded, ready to go, along with the guns, is my large cooler with the drinks and food are in here as well, thank goodness we got all the things we needed.

I let out a small sigh and turn to Glenn, who is also starring at our new home,with an odd grin. I couldn't help but to giggle a bit, this Glenn character is a bit odd really and it's a good odd too. I ran my hands threw my hair and starred at the Korean young man, smirking a little.

"So Glenn, you going to go see if your qualified for the shooting?" I asked quietly, starring at Glenn with a smirk.

"Possibly," Glenn replied adjusting the hat, "I want to fight and protect the Camp, don't you?"

I nodded my head, "Y-Yeah...I want to fight to protect the mothers and the kids here..." I looked down to my feet and played with my fingers.

I could hear Glenn laugh softly, "Well, don't be surprised if the men here are a bit sexiest, their expecting the women to do all the work here so don't be surprised!"

All I did was nod, and smirk even more. "_Never judge a book by it's c-cover._" I thought to myself. As soon as I finished my thoughts all I did was pat Glenn's shoulder and walked towards Jake, Sophia, and Carl who were all doodling on the dirt.

"Avril!" Jake exclaimed, suddenly stood up from his seat and hugged me with Molly by his side,"How was the meeting?" He asked tilting his head.

I stroke Jake's natural black hair within my hands and kissed him on the forehead, and nodded my head. "Is the tent ready?" I nodded my head again, "What about the shoot thingy?"

I shrugged a bit, starting to talk in a quiet voice, "I'm probably going to give it a try, so if you need any food just go as Lori or Carol to help you out. If your to shy to approach them, there's food in the cooler."

Jake nodded his head and pulled away from the hug. I knelt down to the ground and pet Molly, who is sitting on the ground wagging her tail playfully with delight, waiting to be pet behind the hers where she loves to be put by. I reached my hand out and soon noticed that Molly closed her eye cutely, and enjoyed the touch.

I leaned down and kissed Molly on the nose and soon got up, pointing at Jake, "Make sure you take good care of her," Jake nodded his head smiling, soon started to walk towards the the kids calling Molly's name, who soon right away responded to the sound of his voice and started to run towards them barking playfully. Queuing me to walk away from the spot.

While walking towards the Jeep to take out my keys and unlocked the doors (that's facing away from the Campers), I opened my bag filled with weapons. Unzipping the bag, I decided to pull out a gun, I examine the gun a bit and soon took out the magazine and checked if the bullets are in checked. As I starred at the magazine, I could see full rounds lock and ready to go. Before I looked for a gun pouch, I digged into the bag again and took out a cylinder looking item that looked like it would be attached to the gun. I looked at the tag only to see that the tag read: Silencer.

I smiled and reached back into the bag finally receiving a for a gun pouch. While attaching the gun ouch to my belt, I reached my hands towards the front passenger seat and took out my sword placing the strap over my shoulder, having the sword resting on my back.

As that happened, I closed the the door and started to walk towards the area where Shane is, I walked threw the bushes and trees trying to find my way where his holding his little 'test'. Since were going to be shooting guns, we have to make sure that it's away, yet near the camp so the Walkers can be lured to us, and not the camp. Knowing Shane, he might have planned this out carefully and thoroughly. He knew that our lives will be on the line. I don't know how the others feel, but I rather risk my life to save Jake and the others then my own.

After I finished my thoughts I entered a cleared open field to see only a couple of men with Shane, and one of the men who was among them was Glenn. I smiled and started to walk towards him, patting his shoulder smiling at him. He felt my touch and turn to look at me, his eyes widen a bit shock that I actually arrived. He smiled back and rubbed my hand. I took my hand back, looking at Shane standing tall not showing any fear.

"Well then, I guess this isn't bad as I thought it would be," he started off, "The Dixons, Glenn, and-" he stopped his mid sentence, to stare at me with a smirk placed upon his face, "Miss Daydreamer, the quietest among the females in this group decides to join the battle?" Shane starred at me, trying to search what I'm feeling at this moment at his remark.

All I did was shake my head vertically as my answer, starring right back at him with my dazed eyes, refusing to have him search my emotions on how I'm feeling. It was like a starring contest between us, neither of us wanting to give up. But in the end, I ended up smirking at him throwing him off a little bit.

"Ey'!" I heard the oldest brother of the Dixons, Merle, barked at us, "This isn't a starring contest! Are we here to shoot or what?!"

Shane let out a very heavy sigh, and turn his attention back at boys and I, scratching the back of his head nodding his head, "Right, my apologies for stalling the time. Now first off, I want you four to do is shoot the of a marked trees I created that's right behind me." Shane pointed to the trees behind him that have a drawn design of a person, and a couple of red spots. "The marking on the trees I created is a picture of a person so try to hit the vital points that are red, so try to shoot as much as you can. But The color red is what you want most, not the white, you may use any weapons you please but if you see any other markings on the tree you may shoot that as well." Shane finished, walking out of the way and made his way behind us.

"You all only get 6 shots, you may start."

Merle starred at Shane and growled slightly, positioning himself with the gun and started to take aim along with everyone else. I frown slightly as well not really liking the fact that Shane is being a bit to judgmental. Merle doesn't seem to much of a bad guy, sure he may be a bit of a racist asshole, but now and days, who isn't? I let out a smallsigh and soon aimed my gun to my target like everyone else. As I took a deep breath in, I started to clear my thoughts, and imagine the target as a walker.

The walker that killed my family.

_Bang!_

~.:[Jake's Point of View]:.~

_Bang!_

I heard the sound of gunshots suddenly filled threw my ears as I look up at the trees to see birds suddenly flying out the trees and flew else where. As I watched flew by I looked over to see that Sophia and Carl looked at me, slightly worried.

"You ok Jake?" Sophia asked, tilting her head to the side,

I nodded my head a bit and continue our card game of president, I placed a 7 of diamonds down on tops of Sophia's 6 of spades. I grinned at Sophia who was pouting at me. I laugh at Sophia's awesomeness and soon, see Carl put down a 9 of hearts. Soon I pout and him and frowned, all Carl did replied back at me with a grin.

"Yeah I'm ok, I'm just wondering if my sister is going to be ok," I said, looking back at the trees where the birds flew out of. I turned my attention back to the game and placed down a Jack of Clubs. Carl turn to glare at me, soon pouting again and let out an angry sigh. He couldn't go this turn which made me laugh a bit. But the thought of my sister out there in the forest right now made me worried about her, my smiling expression soon faded, and starred back at the card game.

"She'll be fine Jake," Carl said, resting his hand on my shoulder, "Your sister looks strong, shes also such a nice lady too! Plus Shane is there so I know things are going to be ok!"

I looked at Carl and let out a grin, his so right, I totally forgot that officer Shane is there! I know he'll keep my sister safe, he was after all a police officer, so I know as long as Avril is in his card, everything will be ok.

I look over at Sophia, who was grinning for some odd reason, all she did was point at Carl causing myself to look over, slightly confused on why shes grinning so much, I looked over at Carl who was smirking at me, soon pointing down at the pile of cards, I look down as well not only to see he have put down a three of spade, as soon as he put it down. I come to realize that that was his last card. As I starred at the pile of cards dumbfounded Sophia and Carl started to laugh at me causing myself to blush in embarrassment, I looked away from them, rubbing the back of my head.

I ended up face palming in the process.

But as I face palmed, I looked threw the space of my fingers and see Sophia and Carl smiling. All I could so is smile back, I'm so glad Avril gave me the courage to talk to them. I now know that I'm not alone.

[Avril's Point of View]

I shot my sixth bullet and soon lowered my gun, giving a signal that I finished shooting my targets, I glanced over to Glenn and the Dixons to see that they also finished their rounds as well. We all turned around and looked at Shane, who was holding his chin and was observing the whole time.

"I'm impressed," Shane said, soon putting his hands on his manly hips, "Your all great shooters, you managed to shoot your targets as been told, some of you may have missed it, but besides the point, this is good. I'll let you all go back to camp and let you do what you have to do."

We all nodded our heads and started to walk towards camp, but I felt a strong grip suddenly holding my wrist, causing myself to turn around to see who it was. I raised my eyebrows to only see that it was Shane who stopped me.

"Not you, I need to talk to you." He spoke, escorting me back to the shooting range.

I was slightly confused but I followed him anyway, I placed my hands into my baggy pockets and followed him back to the range, deciding to sit on a near by rock, with Shane sitting in front of me. As I sat down I looked at Shane, with a question look curious on what he wants.

He starred at me for a little bit, not breaking his gaze.

A few minutes passed by and all we did was just stare at each other not breaking our stare at all, as confused as I am right now, it was pretty awkward, simply put, awkward and silent. I couldn't help but to playing with my fingers still starring at Shane, wondering and confused on what he wants, but while starring at this man, I knew there was something he wanted. I'm just not sure if it's a good thing or bad.

We both sat there for a long time now, not saying a word and just...stared at each other. At this point I let out a very heavy sigh and soon stood up from my seat and slowly started to walk away. I placed my gun in it's pouch and started to walk away without a sound.

I let one more sigh and soon started to get up, making my way back to camp fed up with this awkward silence. But all of a sudden Shane stopped me from leaving once more by grabbing my arm. The moment I felt my arms being suddenly grabbed. I flinched a bit and noticed how tight Shane was holding onto my arm. I knew the moment he grabbed my arm this wasn't going to be a friendly chat as I thought it would. I tried to pull my arm away from him but he just held it there extremely tightly preventing me from leaving.

I felt unsafe, and threatened.

As hard as I can I freed my arm away from him causing him to flinch in shock. While Shane was in shock I swiftly pulled my sword out of it's case, and quickly placed the tip of the sword on his chin, and started to glare at the Police offer with full hostility. I stare at him Shane's eyes suddenly widen in shock not believing his eyes. I don't care who this man is, I don't care if this so called man used to be a Police Officer. If anyone ever makes me feel threatened or unsafe. My instincts will kick in, and I will not hesitate to kill him.

I was expecting Shane to suddenly start to cry or start screaming in terror, hell if anything I was expecting him to do what a police officer do and just take out his gun and try to kill me right on the spot...but for some reason, he didn't do any of that at all, nor even tried too. He just stood there, amazing, shock,

and smiling?

Shane looked at me with a smirk he soon took a step back from my sword and leaned against a nearby tree, for some reason he foreshadowed that something like this would happen.

"Man, so I was right!" Shane suddenly cried, confusing me a little with his comment, "You have some spunk for a Canadian, I just wanted to see how skillful of a swordsmen you are. But I must say, you really caught me off by a surprise! I never expected to be dat good!" Shane exclaimed.

Did Shane just used the work spunk?

"So..." I spoke quietly, still holding out my sword just in case, "This was a...test?"

Shane nodded his head, raising his hand and soon started to clap a few times and smiled wider, "I have to know why you had a sword behind your back after all Avril."

I nodded my head, putting my sword skillfully back into it's case and crossed my arms a bit, still knowing he still wants something else besides the little test that was set up for me, I raised my right eyebrow, placing my hands on my hips and asked: "What do you want?"

I knew it, the moment Shane heard me asked that question Shane happy happy smiling personality faded, I eyed me a little and soon let out a sigh while rubbing the back of his head. "So, not only your skillful with your sword, but your also observant, interesting-"

I narrowed my eyes at Shane and quietly replied, "Shane, just go straight to the point, I would like to head back to camp."

Shane glared at me slightly, "I'm getting there," He snapped, sighing once more, "What do you know about the _things_?"

I narrowed my eyes even more, I clutched onto my hip even more, not liking this at all, "What about them?"

"Avril, I'm not sure if you noticed, but out of all of yea' here, at the shooting range your the only one who haven't have a silencer attached to the gun." He started, now raising his hand and started to point at his head, "As a former police officer, I don't see many people actually using such a thing in battle. I don't know if your only trying to make your self look cool or not, but it seems as if your trying to make sure no noise comes out of your gun, therefore, as if your _preventing_ noise from ever coming out of that gun."

Shit...

"You know something about the _things_, don't you?" He ended, eying me, "Not only that, but you know their no longer human are they? Their not sick, their something aren't they?"

I ran my hair threw my hands, letting out a frustrated sigh and starred at the police officer, frowning slightly. I hate the fact that his putting me right on the spot, but other then that, his only trying to figure out what his up against, to protect the camp.

"I don't know what they are called," I replied, starting off his question, "But after what I went threw, I decided to name those so called things, and I named them _Walkers_."

Shane raised his eyebrows, "Walkers?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, it suits them if you ask me. Those walkers everyone witnessed, are no longer human, if I may say, the media is complete liars and lied to everyone saying their sick. Th reason why I attached the silencer onto my gun is because like you said, it prevents noise. The reason why I attached it is because the Walkers react to noise from what I've seen so far." I crossed my eyes, no longer looking at the Cop but at the scenery of the Camp, "Once they hear noise, they'll come after you as if your dinner, they no longer move or function as a human, they move like the dead. Lucky for us, Walkers won't be moving out of the city just yet, so were safe so don't worry about the whole gun range."

I stopped looking at the scenery, and soon turned my attention to the Cop, who's face didn't change, it still remain completely serious, but in his eyes, all I see is fear. "If anything Shane, if you see anyone who have been bitten, or scratched in some way by a Walker. Kill them. Because bites kill you..."

I stopped talked and started to walk away from Shane, leaving him be so he can collect his thoughts together. I walked away away from him as fast as I could so I won't be around Shane when he suddenly shoots me with his random questions.

As I was about to reach Camp, I walked by a certain person who was leaning against the tree with his bow and arrow hanging on his back. With his arms crossed on his chest I couldn't help but to notice his muscle arms. His amazing features, attractive, handsome face...

But besides the point.

He was starring at me with his breath taking blue eyes, I couldn't help but to stare back at him. For some reason our eyes locked with each others as if everyone around me doesn't matter. It was just us, simply starring.

I felt the cool breeze pass by us out of no where and I suddenly felt goosebumps appear around my body making me shiver. As I shiver a bit, I look back at Daryl to see that his still simply starring at me a bit amused. It confused me a little, but him starring at me like that made my face go red.

Before anything else happened, I ran back to the camp trying my hardest to not look back at the man who made me blush. I couldn't help it for some reason to blush, it's hard not to blush because his just to attractive. Last time I blushed like this was when Dylan was still alive.

"Why did I blush like that?" I asked myself.

A small thought hit me, and it's the small thought of seeing myself and Daryl starting to grow closer to each other one baby step at a time, first comes stare, then talk, then bond, then ki-

Damn it Avril, pull yourself together!

Something like that will never happen!

….

Right?


End file.
